Sweet Pea
by Red Carnation
Summary: Sort of a sequel to A Red Poppy but can be read as a stand alone if desired. The war has come and gone leaving a tale of tragedy for you to read. Me and my flowers again, makes it extremely cute along with the lyrics I put in. Summary sucks as usual.


**I know, here I am with my flowers again. But they make they stories cute, don't you think? Ok, I detest cute but whatever. This one is sort of a sequel to A Red Poppy but is ignoring my first sequel to that one because it sucked. This sucks too but maybe that's just me because it's so cute I feel sick. Hope you enjoy it anyways, if there's anything that needs betaing just let me know and I'll try to fix it, there was one girl(**illicit-666) **who offered to be my beta but that was months and months ago and I haven't written anything but if that still stands let me know 'cause I might be writing more now that I don't have school for a few months.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone or anything related to the HP universe, that is the propery of J.K. Rowling. I do not own the meanings of the flowers or the lyrics to the song. Song: Just for tonight by Manna Lindström and Ville Valo  
Rating: Might be PG or PG-13, not sure, it's nothing dangerous except character death. So yeah, the tragedy makes up for it being so damn cute.  
AN: It was originally meant to be a sequel to A Red Poppy, set two years into the future but it can be read as a stand alone.**

**

* * *

****Sweet Pea**

"_Whatever happens, keep your Gryffindor strength. Live for me if I cannot."  
_"_I will."_

_Too late, won't stop  
Tonight I want to go deeper  
Tomorrow takes it all away  
Time's running out  
The night is only a shell  
Soon morning comes and breaks the spell  
To the yesterday, to a dream_

The war had come and people promised all kind of things they wouldn't keep. The war went on and in the end the good side won. Though the war had cost them many lives, many good (and bad) people had died or been severely injured. Ginny had died and so had Dean, Luna, the Patil sisters and professor Flitwick. Ron had been injured and still lay in the hospital wing after two months; he was getting better though, unlike the second occupant of the large white room, Draco Malfoy.

Seventh year was almost over, it was late May, but no NEWTs would be taken this spring, those who wanted could return the following autumn and complete the tests. But for now they were allowed to mourn the dead and celebrate the victory. Hermione spent most of her free time in the hospital wing, keeping Ron company and making sure he was getting better. However, they both worried about Harry. Harry had kept to himself since the war had ended, barely talking to anyone. At first they assumed that he just needed time to cope with the fact that he had killed someone, even if that someone was the most evil wizard of their time. As the weeks passed and Harry's behaviour didn't change they started to suspect that there was something else entirely but with Harry's refusal to speak about anything concerning the war they could only wait for that to change and hope that he would be alright.

* * *

The last Saturday of May Hermione walked into the hospital wing, it was late and the sun was just casting its final rays through the window. She passed Malfoy's bed, admiring the ever growing bouquet of flowers on his bedside table. From the first night after the war and every night since, a new flower had been added. By whom she could only guess but none of the Slytherins seemed to be the flower-giving kind. Now the vase was filled with a single yellow Marechal niel rose among an endless variety of red flowers; roses, tulips, salvias, and the bouquet was brimmed with white mayflowers.

She walked over to Ron's bed where she spent a few hours each evening, talking and playing wizard's chess, which more often than not ended with her losing. Harry seldom visited the hospital and when he did he kept stealing glances over at Malfoy, as if he expected the Slytherin to wake up and attack him at any moment. Ron often told him to relax, the ferret wont wake up anytime soon, if he wakes up at all. This resulted in Harry flinching and mumbling an excuse before leaving the room.

* * *

Draco awoke in a room he soon recognised as the hospital wing and looked around. Upon seeing the bouquet of flowers he immediately forgot about his physical pain, at least Harry was alive. He wondered how long he had been unconscious and how the war had ended. By the looks of it Harry had managed to destroy Voldemort and he hoped it had not taken too much out of his boyfriend. He saw that the hospital was mostly empty, only he and Weasley were there, as well as Granger who was sitting on her boyfriend's bed. He had only barely taken in his surroundings when he felt darkness start to envelop him again. Only this was a different kind of darkness. It was the kind of darkness that was supposed to end with a bright light, warmth and happiness, the kind of darkness that you don't return from. He glanced over at his bedside table and the bouquet of flowers once more. Seeing his wand lying there he picked it up along with a handful of flowers from the vase, dragging up enough strength to transform the flowers into a different kind of flowers before dropping his wand. The wand hit the floor just as Hermione walked by on her way back to the common room. "Hermione?" he croaked.

* * *

Hermione spun around at the sound of her name, shocked beyond belief when she realised that it was Malfoy and that he had used her first name. "Malfoy? You're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked tentatively, wondering why he would call out to her. She observed him as he struggled to get the words out. "Give these…" he breathed in, a few short gasps to give his muscles enough oxygen to form the rest of the sentence, "…to Harry." His arm stretched slowly toward her with the transformed flowers. She took them and nodded, she'd take them to Harry even if she did not understand why Malfoy… Draco she corrected herself… would want to spend his last energy only to be able to give Harry flowers. She did not get a chance to ask him. After letting the flowers go he smiled gratefully at her and then closed his eyes, arm falling back against the bedcovers. A last sentence whispered out with his last breath.

After leaving the hospital wing to go find Harry Hermione wondered about the flowers once more. Could it have been Harry who had put flowers on Draco's bedside table, and in that case why? She knew most of the flowers held meanings of love and devotion, Neville had told her once when he saw her admiring the bouquet. She glanced down at the bouquet in her hands, a few Sweet Pea flowers surrounded by Forget-me-nots. She would have to ask Neville later what they all meant but for now she just admired them for their beauty.

The closer she got to the Gryffindor common room the more she thought about how a relationship between Draco and her best friend would answer a lot of questions. It would explain Harry's behaviour since the war and it would explain the flowers her friend had been receiving for the past two years. She stopped in her tracks, two years. If there had indeed been a relationship of romantic nature between the two former arch enemies for the past two years Harry would be devastated when he found out that Draco had passed away. She quickened her steps to reach her friend to comfort him.

She burst into the common room and spotted Harry immediately; walking over to him she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

As soon as Harry noticed the flowers in Hermione's hands he stood from his seat while taking note of which flowers she carried, then he brushed past her and ran for the portrait hole. His heart was beating faster and faster as he ran down staircase after staircase, tears burning in his eyes.

* * *

Hermione stared after her friend; her suspicions of a relationship between the two had obviously been correct. Otherwise he wouldn't have run away before she could tell him who they were from and what Draco had asked her to tell him. She noticed Neville sitting by the fire and walked over to ask him about the flowers before following Harry.

_Just for tonight, we'll keep on dancing  
And the city won't tell a soul  
Just for tonight, the lights are shining  
And our secret stays untold_

Harry opened the door to the hospital wing, slowly stepping in. The room was dark except for a ray of moonlight that illuminated the bed in front of him. Silvery blond hair glowed along with pale skin. The boy looked like he was just peacefully asleep but a single touch found the skin a tad bit colder than it had been when the beautiful blond had still been breathing. Harry stroked the back of Draco's hand, staring at the eyes he knew to be grey, now hidden behind closed lids. He bent forward and left butterfly kisses on each lid before crawling into the small hospital bed, burying his face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

_Tonight I'll give myself to you  
And our secret stays untold_

Hermione walked in a few moments after Harry had grasped Draco's hand and stood quietly in the doorway, observing the heartbreaking scene played out in front of her. She watched Harry crawl under the sheets and snuggle into Draco's body. She watched as he intertwined his fingers with his former lover's and started sobbing into the blonde's neck. Tears found their way from Hermione's own eyes at the sight of her friend's misery and heartache. Stealing a quick glance at Ron to make sure he was still breathing in his bed she approached Harry. When she reached the bed she uncertainly put her hand on his shoulder and put the flowers in the vase with the ones Harry had put there. "Harry?" She received no sign that he had heard her but she continued anyways, "He wanted me to tell you something…" Emerald eyes, brimmed with tears, turned toward her. She smiles sympathetically at him before repeating Draco's last words, "He said to tell you 'keep your Gryffindor strength'."

_They can't see us now  
They can't see us now__  
They can't see us now_

_It was well past midnight and the castle was sleeping, darkness hovering over the grounds. It was just a night like any other with a few students out of bed, Filch and Mrs. Norris lurking about trying to catch them. Two of these students, however, he would not find. _

_A Gryffindor and a Slytherin was hiding in the Room of Requirement, laying in each others arms, basking in the afterglow of what would be their last night together. __War was upon them, just a few more hours and Voldemorts armies would be swarming the grounds._

_Harry looked down at his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head lightly. The blonde lifted his head and gazed back, his own fear reflecting in the emerald eyes of the Gryffindor. "Draco…" Draco interrupted him with a peck and then bit his bottom lip. He was choosing his words carefully, he knew what tomorrow might bring for the two of them and the odds of them both making it through the day were slim. He took a deep breath and spoke up, "Whatever happens, keep your Gryffindor strength. Live for me if I cannot." Harry's eyes widened at his choice of words but then nodded, "I will."_

* * *

**Salvia (red)**: Untiring energy; Always Yours.  
**Tulip (red)**: Undying love; Declaration of love.  
**Mayflowers**: You only do I love.  
**Rose (Marechal niel)**: Yours; Heart and soul.  
**Rose (red)**: I love you.  
**Sweet Pea**: Good bye; Departure; Remember me; Thank you for a lovely time.  
**Forget me not**: Do not forget me; Constancy; True love forever; Memories; Remembrance.

Reviews gets you pretty HP cookies that I made. ;P (just kidding but reviews makes me happy) Does HP cookies exist? Just curious. hehe.


End file.
